<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terms of Engagement by HardNoctLife, SoldierThirstClass (HardNoctLife)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606157">Terms of Engagement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife'>HardNoctLife</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/SoldierThirstClass'>SoldierThirstClass (HardNoctLife)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terms of Engagement [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Choking, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Dom!Rufus, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Powerful men who are soft for each other, Referenced Childhood Trauma, Referenced sexual abuse of minor character, Relationship Negotiation, Rope Bondage, Self-Discovery, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Submissive Tseng, Surprise Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/SoldierThirstClass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After realizing their mutual attraction (re: lust) for each other, Tseng and Rufus plunge into a sexual relationship, complete with a professional contract containing rules, guidelines, and boundaries. </p><p>In the process of working out the kinks of how their new partnership will function, they discover more about each other than either of them ever expected.</p><p>A story in which two powerful men learn that baring your body and being vulnerable can also lead to baring your soul.</p><p>*Story is ongoing. Tags will be added as fic updates*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rufus Shinra/Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terms of Engagement [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Full disclosure, I have dabbled in BDSM and have done a lot of research on the subject, but I am not infallible. If something seems off or could be improved, feel free to tell me (nicely) how I could do better, either in the comments or via DM on my Twitter: @SLDRThirstClass or Tumblr: soldierthirstclass.  </p><p>At the same time, this IS a work of fiction, so not everything will be entirely accurate just for brevity's sake. Please, don't take this as instruction on safe sex or how to conduct your own BDSM relationship. There are a lot of misconceptions around BDSM, however, rule number one is that everything should be "Safe, sane, and consensual." (Yeah, I'm looking at you, 50 Shades of Grey.) With that being said, the relationship portrayed in this fic is meant to be that, but, like real couples, you're gonna see mistakes happen in this story. Mistakes in communication, assumptions made, and feelings hurt--BUT, the important thing is, they're gonna work it out like responsible adults. </p><p>This should be fun and enjoyable (and sexy) for all parties involved. If I miss any tags or triggers, feel free to let me know and I'll gladly add them. </p><p>I don't own these characters, I just like to make them kiss. Rufus Shinra is still a spoiled brat. Tseng is still a repressed babe. </p><p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p><p>Costa del Sol was the last place that Tseng would choose to vacation. </p><p>The sand was like heated sandpaper rubbing the soles of his feet. Even worse, the sheen of sweat over his pale skin collected granules on every visible (and invisible) part of his body. Skin that was so fair that it burned even in the shade, the reflection of the sun’s rays on the ocean like inescapable lasers locked him in their crosshairs. No amount of sunscreen would keep him from the pain he would feel in the morning when it was red and angry and screaming for relief. </p><p>Seagulls cried overhead, and Tseng adjusted the parasol in his hand and placed it on one shoulder, resisting the urge to wrap his free arm around himself like a virgin who had just disrobed in front of their lover. He was dressed only in swim trunks. For someone whose world involved three-piece suits, ties, and leather dress shoes, it was the equivalent of being naked. He was accustomed to air-conditioned offices and meeting halls, dark alleys and secret laboratories. Not <em>this</em>. Not <em>sun</em>, and <em>fresh air,</em> and <em>children laughing</em>. He was completely out of his element.</p><p>A flicker of something, a childhood memory perhaps, flashed through his mind as he stared out at the endless horizon. </p><p>
  <em>A small boy with black hair and an ivory body, splashing among the waves while an unseen woman laughed in the background. Suddenly, there was something floating on the water. A scarf? A shirt? It was bright red, whatever it was, and it immediately caught the child’s eye. He followed after it in the way that children do, with reckless abandon, unaware of the danger. Any time he got close enough to reach the foreign object though, a wave would carry it farther away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was as if something unseen was playing a game with him, and the boy giggled in delight. But then, he noticed that the woman’s laughs had become shouts of alarm. The boy without realizing it had ventured out too far, and with one violent yank of the current, was swept out to sea and into salty darkness. He gasped as he got sucked under the surface, arms flailing as his mouth opened in silent terror—</em>
</p><p>Tseng shivered despite the heat, shaking his head to dispel the image. His long hair, which he stubbornly refused to tie up, was sticking to the nape of his neck and between his shoulder blades, tendrils plastered to his back. He twisted it into a long cord and let it cascade over his chest, sighing when a gentle breeze provided his sticky skin with a kiss of cool air.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself, boss?” </p><p>Tseng turned to see Reno, who was seemingly at ease in an obnoxious zebra-print speedo, with his hands on his hips, sunscreen on the bridge of his nose where he hadn’t managed to rub it in. </p><p>“Not in the slightest,” Tseng deadpanned. Reno cackled with obvious delight before jerking a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the seaside town.</p><p>“Rude and I are gonna hit the bar in a bit. Wanna come?” </p><p>“You two go on ahead. Enjoy your vacation.” </p><p>Reno’s grin wavered, turning into a frown. “I thought the R&amp;R was supposed to be for <em>all</em> of us Turks. <em>You</em> included.” </p><p>Tseng opted for a dismissive shrug, his usual patience quickly evaporating in the scorching heat. “Bosses don’t get that luxury, I’m afraid. My job is to ensure that the president enjoys his stay in Costa del Sol.”</p><p>It was true enough, though Reno didn’t need to know exactly <em>what</em> that entailed. For a brief moment, Tseng was grateful for the sun that could easily explain away the red flush in his cheeks </p><p>“Alright, suit yourself.” Reno sauntered off, blissfully unaware of the gaze that followed him. Tseng envied his subordinate’s devil-may-care attitude, something he could never remember being privy to, even in his youth. Then again, if he had that kind of attitude, he wouldn’t be in the position he was in now. </p><p>Tilting his head back, Tseng squinted into the summer-blue sky and exhaled, waves crashing on the shore a short distance away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was after sundown before the president arrived. </p><p>Tseng stood at attention beside the helipad as the helicopter glided into view, the thrumming of its blades transforming from a distant hum into a mighty roar as it descended. Its resulting whirlwind tossed Tseng’s hair behind him like a horse’s mane, and he squinted against the gust, absorbing its energy.</p><p>Though he knew it was ridiculous, Tseng couldn’t help the excitement he felt when the aircraft finally touched down, the lights within illuminating Rufus Shinra in the passenger’s seat. He forced himself to wait until the helicopter’s blades slowed to a stop before approaching, an unnamed emotion squeezing his chest when the door was finally thrown open and Rufus stepped out. Ice-blue eyes found his, searing through him with more energy than Costa del Sol’s sun. </p><p>“Tseng,” Rufus greeted in his sin-and-silk voice. It was a voice that could, and would, bring him to his knees.</p><p>“Mr. President.” Tseng bowed crisply at the waist, allowing his hair to fall forward. He knew without looking that Rufus was studying him. Over the past several weeks, the Turk had been intimately acquainted with the president’s myriad silences. He had learned to judge their weight and their length, to test their tension and energy. This particular silence was warm and light, equivalent to the sea breeze Tseng experienced earlier that day. </p><p>He straightened with a smile.</p><p>Rufus smiled in return while two guards climbed out of the helicopter behind him, and they all began to walk in the direction of Costa del Sol’s luxury hotel.</p><p>“How was your trip?” Tseng inquired politely, a half-step behind the president. The other two men flanked them, keeping a respectful distance to give them privacy. </p><p>“Boring,” admitted Rufus, chuckling to himself. “Not much to see between here and Midgar. How has your vacation been so far?”</p><p>“It’s…” He hesitated half a second too long, and the president hummed knowingly. “...relaxing.” </p><p>“Not as physically engaging as you’d like it to be?” Tseng heard the smirk in his voice, but kept his expression carefully neutral. “Perhaps you’d enjoy a swim, or a run. Or maybe…” He let the suggestion hang unspoken between them, and for a moment Tseng feared he might say what he was referring to out loud. After all, Rufus <em>was </em>Shinra’s president. If he chose to flaunt their—<em>relationship? partnership?—whatever</em> it was, Tseng wouldn’t be able to stop him. “...oh, I don’t know. Calisthenics,” he eventually drawled.  </p><p>“...yes. Thank you for the suggestion, Mr. President.” Tseng was impressed by how calm he sounded given the fact that his pulse was racing a mile-a-minute through his veins, but luckily, Rufus didn't seem keen on torturing him. Not yet, anyway.</p><p>They continued in silence the rest of the way to their hotel, this one slightly heavier and more ominous.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After entering the lobby, the two guards left them, taking up posts by the entrance. As soon as they were out of earshot, Rufus side-eyed Tseng. </p><p>“Meet me in my room in ten minutes.” </p><p>He didn’t stop walking, leaving Tseng behind to deal with the arousal that instantly stirred inside him at the president’s order. </p><p>It had been nearly three weeks since they’d been alone together. Tseng glanced down at his watch, letting another few minutes pass before discreetly heading to Rufus’ suite.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The ropes bit into Tseng’s wrists. He twisted his hands where they were bound behind his back, appreciating how the coarse cords rubbed across the skin exposed by his rolled sleeves. He wasn’t sure how long he had been kneeling, though judging by the ache in his legs, it had been a while. His gaze panned down his chest, taking in the red cords that covered him in a diamond pattern from head to toe. Through his black slacks he could feel the bulge of his erect cock creating friction along his inseam. It was just out of reach, teasing him. Inhaling around the necktie that covered his mouth, Tseng flexed and extended his fingers, listening carefully.</p><p>There. It’s what he had been waiting for. The subtle sound of running water cutting off behind the door across the hotel room. Tseng leaned forward from where he had been sitting on his heels, trying not to look too eager when the same door creaked open, light and steam spilling into the dimly lit space. </p><p>The silhouette of a man became visible in the doorway, naked save for a towel draped over his shoulders. He braced a hand against the frame, head tilting as he surveyed Tseng where he was waiting patiently, bound, gagged, and completely at the man’s mercy. </p><p>“You’re beautiful to look at,” Rufus Shinra said, taking a few steps forward. The steam followed him like a shroud, wafting over Tseng’s face.</p><p>When Rufus came to a stop, Tseng averted his gaze downward to avoid staring straight at the president’s cock, which he could take easily in his mouth if not for the tie currently shoved into it. Warm fingers brushed over his skin, tilting his chin up gently. </p><p>“Comfortable?” Tseng nodded once in confirmation. “You’ve been a patient and obedient pet. I think you deserve a reward.”</p><p>Tseng’s eyes lifted in time to catch Rufus’ smirk before it vanished, then closed when a hand fisted into his hair and pulled, forcing his head back. It was a vulnerable position, and the pulse in his throat jumped wildly as the skin above it stretched. In every way, he was at the president’s mercy. When Rufus nipped at Tseng’s Adam's apple, the Turk let loose a muffled moan.</p><p>Rufus’ laugh was bitter like whiskey, and equally intoxicating. Tseng wanted him. Even worse, Rufus knew it. </p><p>“Get up,” Rufus commanded. He pulled on Tseng’s hair again, shooting pain through his scalp. </p><p>It was difficult to get up without the use of his hands, but he somehow managed. Rufus immediately pushed him onto the bed. The mattress sighed from the sudden weight, dipping, and Tseng shook his head to clear strands of hair off his face, watching as Rufus scanned him with appreciation. </p><p>“I’ve been looking forward to this.” Rufus raked fingers through Tseng’s hair as he placed one foot on the bed and bent forward. In no hurry, he grabbed the towel from his shoulder and whipped it teasingly at Tseng’s crotch, hitting the taut fabric over the submissive’s hard-on. Tseng bit down on his gag and arched desperately, legs opening as wide as they were able to in response.</p><p>“That’s a good boy,” purred Rufus. Maintaining eye contact, he reached for the zipper to Tseng’s pants, undoing them at a crawl. The release of pressure was enough to make Tseng groan with wonton need. </p><p>Seeing his desperation made Rufus grin wolfishly, and he took the towel, this time skimming it over Tseng’s cock. The feather-light touch had Tseng groaning again, louder. </p><p>“I hope you’ve prepared yourself as I asked.” Rufus shuffled forward to place one knee to either side of Tseng’s waist, giving him a full view of his erect cock before reaching to pull Tseng’s gag down. “I want to hear you beg,” he explained, tone still conversational and patient.  </p><p>Tseng fought to keep his voice from wavering. “Please.”</p><p>“Oh, I think you can do better than that. Use that pretty mouth of yours, Tseng.” Towel still in hand, Rufus laid it between them, pressing his palm over where it covered Tseng’s arousal. He began to make circular motions, caressing through the soft, damp fabric.</p><p>“Please—sir, I want you,” Tseng gasped.</p><p>“You’re going to need to be more specific. I’m a very busy man, you see. What <em>exactly</em> do you want?”</p><p>Frustrated, Tseng growled, composure slipping. “I want you to fuck me.” </p><p>To Tseng’s dismay, Rufus immediately retracted his hand. “Is that all?” he laughed with startled delight. “I could give you anything. Money. Power. Women—”</p><p>It was Tseng’s turn to laugh. “I think it’s clear that I don’t desire women.”</p><p>But Rufus was smiling fondly, and so was Tseng. For a brief moment, their eyes locked, and Tseng caught sight of the rare softness that the president hid behind his steel gaze and cool demeanor. </p><p>“You know what I mean.” </p><p>With a subtle shift of his body, Tseng invited Rufus in for a kiss, lips pursing. Graciously, he obliged, folding his body over the Turk’s to press their lips together. The kiss was slow at first, but it deepened as soon as Tseng slipped his tongue into Rufus’ mouth and sucked down. </p><p>“I want <em>you</em>,” Tseng reiterated as he pulled back to take a breath. </p><p>Rufus rocked onto his heels. “Very well. Then you will have me.” With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the towel aside and freed Tseng’s erection in one fell swoop.</p><p>He followed it up with a pull and a tug at the ropes, and Tseng’s restraints started to unravel beneath the president’s skilled fingers. Tseng wriggled free as they fell away, attempting to sit up, but Rufus’ hand was strong and it pressed into his chest to still him. </p><p>“Eager, aren't we?” Barely able to contain a laugh, Rufus’ lips twitched up at the corners. </p><p>“It's been an hour at least,” Tseng pointed out, his erection bordering on unbearable. He sighed with relief as the bonds around his arms finally slid off, rolling his wrists out to dispel the stiffness in them. The feeling of pins-and-needles was uncomfortable after sitting still for so long, and he rubbed along his arms and legs as blood rushed to his extremities, wincing as he tried to soothe it.</p><p>“And here I believed you were a patient man,” hummed Rufus. </p><p>Hands now freed, Tseng groped between Rufus’ legs, pleased by the thick cock that jumped to greet his palm. “I’m patient when I need to be.”</p><p>It was strange. A few weeks ago, he never would have imagined he’d be with Rufus like this—not even in his wildest dreams. Now, Tseng was stroking the president’s dick and begging Rufus to fuck him. He wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or ashamed. However, Tseng’s moral dilemma would have to be dealt with later, because he had larger, more pressing matters, at hand. Namely, Rufus’ cock.</p><p>“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” Rufus chided as Tseng fondled him.</p><p>“No need to rush. We have all night, don’t we?” It was cheekier than he was used to being, but Rufus didn’t seem to mind. He watched with a hooded gaze as Tseng continued to slide a hand up and down his shaft, the man's muscled body still glistening from his shower.</p><p>Tseng wasn’t a religious man, but he wanted to worship Rufus. </p><p>They’d entered into their agreement wholeheartedly, though they were still working out the kinks of their relationship (no pun intended). Unfortunately, their day jobs had left them with limited opportunities to do so, what with Sephiroth and AVALANCHE causing havoc for Shinra on a near-daily basis. Taking a vacation felt like a luxury they couldn’t afford, and yet Rufus had insisted. </p><p>“I need you, Tseng. I’m arranging for the Turks to take a vacation ahead of the parade in Junon. You will spend the weekend there under the pretense of surveying the area for security risks.”</p><p>Rufus Shinra didn’t ‘need’ anyone, and Tseng knew that better than most, but it was a nice notion to entertain regardless. He had readily agreed. </p><p>“Of course, Mr. President.” </p><p>“Oh, and Tseng?”</p><p>“Yes, sir?” </p><p>“I will join you privately to discuss our contract at length. Make sure you adequately prepare yourself.” </p><p>Tseng had paused in the report he was typing, temporarily forgetting where he was. </p><p>“...do you understand?” Rufus pressed.</p><p>Tseng, shutting the lid to his laptop, had smoothed his tie with his free hand nervously, glancing around the office to ensure he was truly alone. </p><p>“Yes. Yes, I understand. Thank you, sir.” </p><p>He’d done as the man had asked, conducting his own research on BDSM practices and ensuring that he was mentally ready to withstand whatever Rufus had in mind. Tseng wasn’t afraid of pain; in fact, it was just the opposite. The more he read, the more he began to realize his own desires. Had Rufus known all along that he had this deviant nature inside him? Was that why they had gravitated together like two planets meant to collide? </p><p>“Tseng,” Rufus said, interrupting Tseng’s wandering thoughts with a rasp. </p><p>He blinked up at him, hand slowing to a stop where it was still wrapped around Rufus’ thick length. Tseng noticed how his breaths had become uneven, eyes filled with lust he no longer bothered to conceal.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck you now,” declared Rufus, pushing Tseng’s hand away. “Turn over.” </p><p>The command elicited a flutter of nervousness inside him that Tseng immediately swallowed. “Yes, sir.” As Rufus moved back, he flipped onto his stomach, listening to the sounds of the president pulling open the nightstand’s drawer and rummaging for the lube that he had placed there for safekeeping. </p><p>“Hips up.” </p><p>A firm hand yanked Tseng’s ass into the air even as his knees slid beneath his hips, and he felt his cheeks clench when a cold, viscous liquid slid between them. </p><p>“When was the last time someone fucked you?” Rufus wondered.</p><p>Focused on the sensation of the finger currently pressed against his opening, Tseng didn’t answer right away. His hands curled into the sheets, gripping them tightly. “Ah…” The Turk flushed as he considered the question. “It’s been...several years,” he reluctantly admitted. </p><p>“Oh?” Rufus paused, clearly surprised by the answer. “Why is that?” </p><p>“I—” Tseng inhaled sharply as Rufus’ finger slipped inside him, the pressure mildly uncomfortable until his body relaxed around it. He heard Rufus murmur encouragingly, free hand petting Tseng’s hip. “...well, my job occupies most of my time.” It was the truth, and he was afraid Rufus might think he was complaining, but the president chuckled good-naturedly. </p><p>“Are you saying you need more time off?” He followed up the inquiry by bringing his mouth to Tseng’s neck, biting the exposed skin there while plunging his finger deeper inside him. A shudder racked Tseng’s body as Rufus moved it back and forth. He squeezed his eyes shut, imagining what it would feel like if it were the president’s dick instead. </p><p>“No, sir, of course not.” </p><p>Tseng didn’t expect Rufus to laugh abruptly, the sound vibrating through his lower half and to the tip of his erection. “Good, because you’ll be working overtime this weekend,” he joked, his other hand wrapping around Tseng’s waist to grip at the base of the man’s cock.</p><p>The Turk couldn’t help but whimper, now sensitive to the slightest change of pressure that came from the front or the back. It really had been too long. </p><p>“Don’t worry, my pet. I’ll ensure you’re rewarded for your services,” crooned Rufus, hands now working in tandem to pleasure his partner. Embarrassed by the sound that unwillingly came out of his mouth, Tseng shoved his face into the mattress to muffle them.</p><p>It may have been obvious that Tseng hadn’t had sex in years by the way his body reacted, but the same couldn’t be said of Rufus. He worked the Turk with precision and confidence, somehow knowing exactly where to apply pressure and when to take it away. Soon, Tseng was writhing beneath him, on the brink of orgasm.</p><p>“I love seeing you like this, Tseng, but what sort of boss would I be if I didn’t challenge you, hm?”</p><p>Abruptly, Rufus withdrew both hands. Tseng looked over his shoulder in confusion, body still trembling and chest heaving from the stimulation that had been removed without warning. Rufus was smiling back at him as he climbed off the bed and made a bee-line for the bathroom, and a moment later, Tseng heard the sink turn on as he washed his hands. </p><p><em>He’s...done with me?</em> It was as if a bomb had been dropped, leaving Tseng shell-shocked. After a long moment, he flopped onto his side and stared blankly ahead, trying to ignore his throbbing cock even after Rufus returned to the room.</p><p>“Oh, come now, don’t look so miserable,” Rufus chided, sighing. He came to sit beside Tseng, patting his head, but stopped when he felt him stiffen. </p><p>“...did I do something wrong?” Tseng assumed he had, and that this was his punishment.</p><p>Rufus laughed again, then shook his head. “No, of course not.” </p><p>Tseng didn’t understand. He glanced up to where Rufus was studying him with the hint of a smile, eyebrows furrowing. “Then, why…?” </p><p>“Because,” Rufus sunk his fingers into Tseng’s hair and clenched possessively, “I want to bring you to the height of pleasure. To bring you to the edge, over and over again, until you can’t take it anymore and scream for me to give you the release that only <em>I</em> can give. An hour is not nearly enough time to play with you or prepare your body. <em>That</em> is why. Do you understand, my pet?” </p><p>Wide-eyed with wonder, Tseng merely nodded, mouth having gone dry. </p><p>“Good boy.” Rufus grinned lazily, getting to his feet once more. “I bought some gifts for you. Well, for us. Would you like to open them now?”</p><p>Tseng licked his lips, slowly sitting up as Rufus pulled him into his lap without ceremony. He felt the president’s cock rub against his ass and immediately buried his head into Rufus’ shoulder, nodding again. “Yes, I’d like that.”</p><p>“Excellent. Then we can begin in earnest.” But Rufus didn’t move right away, hands running up and down Tseng’s sides as his mouth kissed everywhere it could reach. “Tseng?” he eventually whispered.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. President?” </p><p>“I want you, even when it seems like I don’t. I’ve been enjoying our little game, but I needed to make that clear.”</p><p>Rufus’ adamant reassurance stirred strong emotions in Tseng, a lump rising in his throat. It was a reassurance that he didn’t know he needed, and it gave him more pleasure than any physical affection he had received. At a loss for words, he laid his head on Rufus’ shoulder and closed his eyes briefly, basking in his lover's warmth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Untouched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tseng deals with some unexpected feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Brief mention of Tseng's past that strongly implies that his mother was abused and was a sex worker. It is not explained in explicit detail but I thought I should give a heads up just in case.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Tseng came, it was without being touched. Embarrassing, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he received his gifts, which consisted of a variety of sex toys, Rufus laid them out on the bed and surveyed them like a warrior choosing his weapon. The president eventually chose a vibrating butt plug, one of black silicone with a large ruby at its base, and he made Tseng lay flat, pulling the submissive’s hips into his lap for better leverage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng let his legs splay open to encircle Rufus’ waist as he watched him lather the implement with lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to prepare yourself under the assumption you knew what I meant,” said Rufus as he teased Tseng’s asshole with the tip of the plug. “I see now that I should have been more specific.” The pressure from the toy was firmer than that of a finger, and it took a moment for Tseng’s body to accommodate it. He squirmed, only to see Rufus grin in response. “Relax, pet. Trust me to take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Tseng exhaled only so he could inhale more deeply, and as soon as his body relaxed, he felt the plug slide further in. The combined pain and pleasure made him gasp, but it faded quickly, becoming nothing more than a dull ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comfortable?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for long,” boasted the president. Rufus patted Tseng’s cock like one might pat a dog on the head. It was strangely endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words that were meant to ask for clarification turned into an airy moan in Tseng’s mouth when powerful vibrations began to emit from the plug. His eyes shuttered against the intense sensation that could not be ignored, legs squeezing unprompted around Rufus’ sides as if to anchor himself to avoid being carried away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Rufus chuckled, pleased. “I wish you could see your face right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Tseng didn’t need to see it to know how he looked; face flushed, mouth slightly agape—<em>desperate</em>. Only Rufus was capable of destroying him in this way. It drove him mad.
</span></p><p>
  <span>“Tell me your darkest desires, Tseng.” The command was accompanied by a rake of fingernails down his abdomen, and he hissed, hips bucking and cock curling in the air like a tongue lapping at water. Plus, that <em>damn</em> vibrator was still going, teasing him in much the same way as Rufus’ words. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Gods</em>, how Tseng wanted him. When Rufus laughed next it was coy and playful. 
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember how you melted when I put only my thumb in your mouth. Shall we try it again?” Tseng had barely opened his eyes when Rufus lurched forward, hooking a finger in his mouth. He gagged, not expecting it, but Rufus didn’t withdraw. Instead, he watched as Tseng coughed and struggled to breathe around the obstruction forced upon him. Saliva dribbled down his chin as he instinctively thrashed, chest heaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The panic was exhilarating; the idea that at any moment, Rufus could suffocate him if he wanted. Fear mingled with arousal as he recovered, creating a powerful aphrodisiac that Tseng knew he could easily become addicted to. His cock couldn’t lie. It told Rufus everything he needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like that, my pet?” Rufus shoved his thumb deeper, activating Tseng’s gag reflex a second time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he hacked violently, tears stung his eyes and he moaned, dismayed to discover that he did, in fact, enjoy it. His body was trembling from a mix of adrenaline and terror, erection hard and flushed with blood, the veins along it bulging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He <em>wanted</em> Rufus to hurt him. It didn’t make any sense. </span>
  <em>Am I broken?</em> he wondered. This couldn’t be normal, and yet...he’d never been more turned on in his life. 
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather this be my cock?” Rufus chuckled when Tseng’s lips formed an ‘o’ around his thumb and sucked hard, and he rubbed the knuckle along the Turk’s tongue in encouragement. “You’re turning into quite the little slut, Tseng.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to bite down. It may have been the shock from being referred to as a ‘slut’ for the first time in his life. Maybe it was anger. Whatever it was, it made Tseng clamp onto Rufus’ hand. As teeth dug into flesh, he tasted blood. As soon as Rufus winced, Tseng’s jaw went slack, completely mortified by his own actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, sir, I—I don’t know what came over me—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus’ hand slid from out of Tseng’s mouth, trailing blood with it to where it wrapped around his neck and squeezed once. With the threat made, Tseng immediately fell silent, fingers curling in the bed sheets at his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naughty, naughty, pet,” Rufus tsked. “I like my dogs with some fight in them, but they shouldn’t bite the hand that feeds them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. President, I’m sorry,” he apologized again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a gleam in Rufus’ eyes. “Not yet, but you will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng’s fear had shifted into something less pleasurable and more stress-inducing. What if Rufus decided not to continue their contract due to his mistake? As a Turk, he should have demonstrated a higher level of self-control, but anything involving Rufus called his self-control into question. The president tested him like no other, and currently, he was failing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On hands and knees, Tseng.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Tseng obeyed, on edge as Rufus once again got off the bed and stood behind him. A moment later, he felt the president’s fingers pry his plug free, slipping it out and leaving him hollow. He could still feel the buzzing of the toy’s vibrations, and he bit down on his lip to hold back a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes forward, legs wider.” He did as he was told, noticing Rufus enter his peripheral vision. “Your punishment is that you get to look, but not touch.” There was the hint of a smile to his tone and Tseng warred with the temptation to glance over, but kept his eyes glued to the dark wooden headboard in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus stood close enough to the edge of the bed that he felt his body heat, just out of Tseng’s direct line of sight. But even by staring straight ahead, Tseng could see Rufus begin to touch himself, pumping his hardened cock with even strokes. He shifted restlessly, his own erection throbbing with desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to give you everything you can handle, and then I’m going to push you past your limits. I told you I would destroy you, and I’m a man of my word.” Rufus’ words were mesmerizing, and Tseng was rapidly losing himself in them. “I can’t wait to fuck you like you deserve, to claim you as my own—but you’re going to have to work for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
  Work for it?</em> Wasn’t that what he was doing now? 
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng turned his head, mouth going dry at the sight of Rufus’ naked and powerful body backlit by the light still coming from the bathroom, hand still commanding the shaft of his cock like a swordsman wielding a blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I have detailed in our agreement, when we are alone, you will refer to me as ‘master.’ Nod if you understand.” Tseng nodded. “If at any point you become uncomfortable, or want me to stop, you will use your predetermined safe word. If you cannot speak for whatever reason—” he smirked knowingly, “—you will need to tap twice at an even interval and I will check in with you immediately. Agreed?” He nodded again. “Then, my pet, I am going to come in front of you, and you are neither to touch yourself, nor look away, and if I catch you doing either…” Rufus’ smirk turned devilish. “...I will punish you. Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng’s heart skipped a beat as he nodded a third time. “...yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, <em>what</em>?” snapped Rufus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, master.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Rufus picked up where he had left off, throwing his head back to moan erotically when pre-cum glistened on the tip of his cock. Tseng watched as he had been instructed, hips swaying to try to assuage the screaming sensation between his legs, but it only served to make it worse. He was panting, dizzy with lust, when Rufus finally came, cum dripping over his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look that Rufus fixed on him afterward sent another shock through Tseng, and he choked on a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voice rumbling like thunder, Rufus asked, “Who’s my little slut?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much—mentally, physically, emotionally—and Tseng knew he was half a second away from falling apart as he attempted to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer properly, pet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your little slut, master,” he cried, shoulders shaking with a surge of emotion. Tseng did gasp then, for he felt the tension in his cock release, cum dripping down his thighs unexpectedly. He buried his head into the sheets in shame, collapsing. All of his energy left him, replaced with a heaviness he couldn’t make sense of.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
 What is this? What the hell is wrong with me? 
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could come up with an answer, hands were on his shoulders, yanking him upright. Though he tried to pull away, Rufus was stronger, and soon Tseng was curled in his arms as he sat cross-legged against the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tseng?” The edge in Rufus’ voice had softened, but the last thing Tseng wanted was the president’s pity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I apologize.” </span>
  <em>Again</em>. It seemed like he would be doing a lot of apologizing going forward. 
</p><p>
  <span>“No need. Can I get you anything?” Rufus asked politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng’s laugh was mirthless. “No, you’ve done more than enough.” Hesitating, he added, “Perhaps I’m not cut out for this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus was quiet long enough that Tseng considered excusing himself, but just as he was getting up the nerve to do so, Rufus spoke. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. Believe it or not, I was once where you are now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that the confession was shocking would be an understatement. “...Sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes panning to the ceiling, Rufus went on. “I entered the Scene when I was in my early twenties, in Wall Market of all places. I was young and foolish back then.” He smiled. “I wanted to be a dominant straight away. Thought that throwing enough money around meant I would be allowed to let out my frustrations on some poor whore without any of the consequences, but the people I met there quickly put me in my place. Everyone was required to be a submissive at first, in order to understand the responsibilities and requirements of being a dominant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Tseng’s turn to be quiet. He had a hard time picturing Rufus in any sort of submissive role, especially a sexual one, but what he was saying made sense. Everyone needed to start somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In order to feel strong, you must first know what it's like to feel weak.” He planted a kiss on Tseng’s forehead, smiling. “You’ll get the hang of it with practice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the span of one encounter, Tseng had learned more about Rufus Shinra than he had in all their years of working together. He thought that their partnership would only involve sex; he was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, why don’t we get cleaned up? We have another long day ahead of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tseng was ready and willing to oblige but found that his body didn’t want to cooperate. “In a moment,” he whispered weakly, eyes sliding shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment became minutes, but Rufus didn’t protest. He watched as Tseng fell asleep in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy hid when the sun went down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay in the closet and don’t make a sound. If you do, the monsters will get you,” she told him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about you, Oma?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry about me, little one. I will scare them off.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He would ignore the groans and hisses on the other side of the thin wooden door, scared of the monsters she mentioned. Though soft cries and whimpers assaulted his eyelids, he learned to sleep through it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But then there came one night when the noises were too loud, and he tossed and turned on his thin cot, unable to get comfortable. Something slammed outside his hiding place, the reverberations shaking all drowsiness from his bones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He heard a sob, then a familiar voice begging: “Stop! Please!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut your mouth, you little slut.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A man’s voice, gravelly and vicious was met by a chorus of laughter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think whores have rights here?” A slap rang out, followed by a pained groan. “What do you think we pay you for?” There was a thud—more laughs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy pulled his knees into his chest, burying his head between them as he covered his ears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If the monsters scare you,” he remembered her saying, “you can sing the song I taught you. Just make sure no one else hears.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, Oma.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sang it to himself then, and the night after, and the night after that. He sang it all the way up until the morning he woke up before she did, her eyes lifeless and her body cold in the morning sun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dragon child, dragon child, why are you crying?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He said: mother, mother, where are you hiding?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leviathan, dry your tears, soon you’ll be flying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good night little one, good night little one,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow is a new day.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She died with a smile on her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were talking in your sleep,” he heard Rufus say from across the room. It was bright even with the shades drawn, and Tseng feared he had overslept. The Turks would be wondering where he was, and probably would go looking for him if he didn’t make an appearance before noon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” he asked, grogginess transforming into alarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus was dressed more casually than usual, having donned a short-sleeved collared shirt that matched his eyes, though he opted to still wear his traditional white slacks. He was combing his hair in the mirror, as he said: “You were saying ‘Oma’ over and over. Isn’t that Wutainese for mother?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Tseng stubbornly repeated, ignoring the question as he threw back the covers. He went about collecting his clothes where they had been discarded on the floor, dismayed to find them all wrinkled. He made a mental note to have them laundered and ironed later as he put them on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten a.m. Now answer me.” Rufus’ no-nonsense tone was back, and it made Tseng pause. Despite what they had done last night, the fact remained that Rufus Shinra was still his boss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus turned. In the morning light, it was impossible to hide from his gaze. Squaring his shoulders, Tseng prepared himself for a follow-up question that never came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be back in my room in two hours. If you need to eat, make sure it’s something light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half-naked, Tseng bowed stiffly. “Yes, Mr. President.” While Rufus resumed getting ready for the day, he buttoned his jacket and left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Destruction & Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tseng gives in despite his misgivings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“About time you showed up, boss!” </p><p>Reno called out to Tseng, waving from where he and the other Turks were situated at the end of the bar. It looked like he had gone native, wearing board shorts and a gaudy short-sleeve button-down with loud floral print splattered across it. Rude’s outfit was slightly more circumspect: khaki pants and a white linen shirt with a more subdued pattern, complete with fedora, and Elena had on a tasteful tie-dye cover-up over her black bikini that made her look like she had lived at the beach her entire life. </p><p>They were laughing and smiling, drinks in hand as Tseng took the free stool beside Rude. He tensed when his butt hit the seat, discovering that he was a little sorer than he had anticipated. At least it would distract him from the sunburn that had appeared overnight.</p><p>“Yo, bartender, something hard for my bossman, here.” </p><p>But Tseng waved the bartender away, much to Reno’s chagrin. “Thank you, Reno, but I haven’t even eaten yet,” he explained, graciously accepting the menu that Rude slid across the counter to him. </p><p>“I’m glad you got to sleep in, sir. You deserve to relax, too.” Elena smiled in his direction, and Tseng smiled politely back.</p><p><em>If only she knew</em>. He felt more exhausted now than he had the day before. </p><p>“Yeah! Finally catching up on those z’s, huh? Good for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Reno.” Purposefully scanning the menu so he wouldn’t have to continue the conversation, he selected the lightest thing he could find, a plain salad with a side of local fruit. He relayed his order to the man behind the bar.</p><p>“What, watching your figure, boss? Come on, you can splurge a little.” Reno’s teasing was more grating than usual, but Tseng forced himself to take a breath.</p><p><em>Self-control is the goal—</em>with the ultimate goal being to prove himself to Rufus. </p><p>Luckily, Elena jumped to Tseng’s defense, sparing him the need to come up with an asinine excuse for his light lunch. “Well, if he’s going to go swimming, he probably doesn’t want to eat too much.”</p><p>“Nothing wrong with a salad,” Rude agreed with a nod. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Reno draped his chest over the bar, taking a loud slurp from the goblet filled with a pink beverage in front of him. It had a small umbrella, but no one commented on it. This <em>was</em> Costa del Sol, after all. Unlike Midgar, flamboyance was the norm. </p><p>“Man, sucks that we only have to go back home after tomorrow,” Reno groaned while sucking his beverage dry. The ice rattled in the glass, and the bartender immediately appeared to take it away for a refill.</p><p>“To Junon,” Tseng corrected. “We will be in charge of the security detail during the president’s parade.” Though he had to agree, it would be difficult to go back to work after the weekend was over.</p><p>“Ooh, <em>right</em>. What a drag.”  </p><p>The conversation lulled, and the Turks focused on their drinks instead, progressively getting louder with each glass they drained. Tseng’s food arrived a short time after he ordered, and he ate a few bites before he realized he wasn’t all that hungry. Pushing his salad away, he forced himself to eat the fruit, then occupied himself by scrolling through his phone. </p><p>At some point, he glanced at his watch.</p><p><em>Still an hour left</em>. </p><p>“Hey, let’s go down to the beach,” Elena suggested, tossing gil onto the bar for her meal.</p><p>“You comin’, boss?” Reno asked. He was already moving to follow her, and Rude was close behind.</p><p>Needing to pass time somehow, Tseng figured he might as well join them under the pretense of strengthening team morale. </p><p>“Sure. Why not?” A cheer rang out as Tseng paid his share, not bothering to wait for change.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tseng had underestimated how hot it would be on the beach in a suit, even after removing his jacket and rolling his sleeves. He sat on a towel that Elena had let him borrow, cramped under the shade of an umbrella with his knees drawn into his chest, bare feet in the sand. </p><p>Gulls cried overhead as the waves crashed on the white shore. Beachgoers were laughing joyously as they splashed in the clear water, while others lounged in the sun, bodies glistening with sweat.</p><p>One couple nearby was engaged in a playful battle, the woman screeching giddily as her boyfriend tackled her into the water, covering her mouth to silence her screams. He dunked her, and she came up gasping a second later, delicate hands beating on his tanned chest in reprimand. </p><p>“Stop! Stop—I can’t—breathe!”  Her laughter was like a jingling of bells. </p><p>Her boyfriend's response was to sling her over one shoulder like a mighty conqueror, grinning as he carried her away to where they’d left their personal belongings not far from where Tseng was sitting. The man threw the petite woman down, kissing her passionately. </p><p>Tseng finally tore his eyes away, feeling like a voyeur for watching the intimate moment. His vision unfocused as he stared out across the endlessly stretching sea, another memory flashing through his mind. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shh! Be quiet! They’re coming. If they show up, you go that way, and I’ll go this way, got it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A hand clamped over his mouth. There was dirt caked beneath its fingernails. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If they catch you, they’ll hurt you bad. You gotta run fast, but make sure you stick to the shadows, okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the first time he had managed to escape. Talks of ‘selling them off’ and ‘shipping them to the mainland’ had finally made him nervous enough to try. It had been surprisingly easy to do. He was one of the youngest ones. No one expected it, not even him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What about you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry about me, little brother.” Footsteps and shouts. The fear made him dizzy. “Go now, quickly!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was yelling, a scuffle. A man with fair skin and golden hair had a boy by the throat amid the trash in the alleyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There you are, you little brat! You’re more trouble than you’re worth.” The man was snarling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s when he saw that he had a knife in his hand. The captive boy’s mouth was gaping like a fish, wordlessly pleading for mercy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy had no choice. He couldn’t stand idly by. “No! Let him go!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You too?! C’mere you piece of shit. I’m gonna teach you both a lesson.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rough hands dragged him out of the alley by the hair, kicking and screaming. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A pained groan. “You should have listened, little brother.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He should have listened.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey! Are you listening?” </p><p>Tseng jerked his head up to where Reno was looming over him. He was surprised that he hadn’t noticed him.</p><p>“What?” he demanded. It came out harsher than he intended, making Reno scowl. </p><p>“I tried getting your attention three times already,” he sounded indignant, then rubbed the back of his neck as if remembering who he was talking to. “Rude was sayin’ you look a little out of it and that I should check on you. You good, boss?”</p><p>“I’m fine. Thanks for your concern.” It was a lie though, and Tseng was on his feet in seconds in order to hide the truth. “I have a meeting with the president soon that I should prepare for.” <em>That</em>, at least, was true. “Excuse me.”</p><p>He left Reno standing there, hurrying back towards the hotel where he knew Rufus would be waiting.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The president was in a leather chair in his underwear and high socks with the garters still attached, one leg crossed over the other. An official-looking document was spread across his lap. On the dresser beside him, his pants and shirt were folded neatly. When Tseng entered, he didn’t bother to look up.</p><p>“Lock the door and take your clothes off,” Rufus ordered the moment the door opened.</p><p>Without argument, Tseng locked it and unceremoniously shed his clothes, secretly grateful to be free of them as they were damp from sweat. He got a better look at the faint pink burn across his chest once they were off. Before he went to bed tonight he would have to lather aloe on his skin. </p><p>Rufus finally lifted his head. Seeing Tseng was naked, he beckoned him closer with a crook of his finger, setting the document aside. </p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>Tseng found it strange how he no longer felt self-conscious in front of Rufus considering their first sexual encounter was only a few weeks ago. He had over-analyzed every move he made, back then, worried that he would make a mistake, but now he assumed a wide-legged stance without batting an eye, allowing Rufus to inspect him. </p><p>The president cupped Tseng’s cock and balls, fondling them gently, and arousal stirred in him at the simple touch. Rufus then reached for something Tseng had initially overlooked, a small item consisting of three interlocking silicone rings.  </p><p>Rufus held it up so Tseng could see it clearly. “I want you to get used to wearing this. You’re to put it on before you get hard, like so—” he slid the silicone over Tseng’s cock, adjusting his genitalia with ease so that the rings secured the base of his shaft and balls in a semi-erect position. “Once you have become aroused—well—you’ll see. I’m also going to stretch you a bit more, but I thought we should probably talk first.”</p><p>“Talk about what?” Tseng asked, eyes idling on where his penis was already getting darker from the applied pressure from the cock rings. </p><p>“Our terms. Sit down, pet.” He proceeded to place Tseng in his lap, kissing his neck.</p><p>Tseng felt his stomach drop. “What about them?” <em>Is he ending our agreement already? </em></p><p>“They’re too vague.” </p><p>Tseng blinked, taken aback. Shifting, he slung his legs over one of the chair’s arms and laid his head on Rufus’ shoulder. “Oh?”</p><p>“You say that you are not averse to pain play, but you never specify what <em>type </em>you prefer. Nothing is left off the table, but nothing is <em>on</em> the table, either. Honestly, I expected you to be more precise.”  </p><p>Tseng’s face burned from the criticism, and his heart started to flutter in his chest like the wings of a caged bird. Why was he suddenly nervous? </p><p>“Another point of discussion: you reacted poorly when I referred to you as a slut. Would you rather I not?” Rufus was frank and direct, and Tseng wasn’t used to being confronted head-on when it came to his personal preferences, especially not in regards to sex.</p><p>He sat frozen in-between Rufus’ legs, trapped by his own indecision and anxiety.</p><p>“You may call me whatever you like,” he finally muttered. It was a deflection, and they both knew it. The knowledge shouldn’t have left such a sour taste in his mouth. After all, he had willingly agreed to this arrangement. </p><p>“Answer the question, Tseng. Do you want me to or not?” </p><p>“I—” Tseng paused. “...don’t know.” </p><p>Rufus’ chuckle wasn’t unkind. “I see. What else?” </p><p>“What else?” Tseng’s exasperation showed as he scoffed. “Sir, I don’t have the same background you do. I’ve never done anything quite like this. Forgive me if I’m not as well versed.” </p><p>There. He finally admitted it. He wasn’t used to being the most inexperienced person in a room. Tseng was the leader of the fearsome Turks. Calm, collected—the man with a plan, and the person others relied on when shit went sideways. But here, he was way outside of his comfort zone, and he realized <em>that </em>was more terrifying than any pain or torture that Rufus could come up with.</p><p>“Mm. Very well,” Rufus drawled. “I suppose I’ll just have to beat the answers out of you.” He sat up a little, mischief in his eyes, and Tseng slid down in Rufus’ lap so that he was looking up at him, feet bracing on the arm of the chair to keep himself from falling to the floor. “At least I know one thing you like,” purred Rufus, covering Tseng’s mouth with one hand. </p><p>Tseng’s cock jumped to attention as soon as Rufus slipped a finger between his lips. <em>So, it isn’t a fluke. </em>He felt his face redden with embarrassment, eyelashes fluttering down over his cheeks to avoid Rufus’ hungry gaze.</p><p><em>Yes. I like that </em>very <em>much. But why? Where does this desire come from?</em></p><p>Rufus gave an exaggerated sigh, brushing his hand over Tseng’s growing hard-on. “Maybe it would be easier if I went first.”</p><p><em>First</em>? </p><p>Tseng instantly lost himself in Rufus’ eyes, entranced by the fullness of his lips as he spoke. “I enjoy seeing you tied up. I enjoy seeing you squirm, and beg, and lose yourself in my hands. I <em>thoroughly </em>enjoy pushing you past your limits.” Rufus paused to pump Tseng’s cock, palming along its length. “Knowing that I am the only one who gets to touch you this way—that you belong to me—and the trust it requires to subject yourself to my whims. There’s nothing like it. The thrill that comes from dominating others is like a drug.” He continued to apply pressure with his hand, voice dropping low. “I want to leave marks on you with my mouth, and my hands. I want to see you come apart as I destroy you from the inside out.” </p><p>Tseng’s toes curled as he forced himself to remain still, his whole body suddenly hot. He could hear his heart thundering in his ears, drowning out any semblance of common sense. </p><p><em>Who cares where this desire comes from? </em>In the privacy of the hotel room, the only thing that mattered to him was pleasing Rufus. Everything he had said, he knew in his heart he wanted too. </p><p>For now, it was enough. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tseng was splayed on his back, arms and legs spread. He panted, pulling half-heartedly against the ropes that bound each of his limbs to the bed, enjoying the rough feel of them across his wrists. </p><p>“That’s it, my pet,” Rufus cooed before covering Tseng’s cock with his wet mouth, its shaft now a deep red thanks to the rings that restrained it. He hummed, plunging two fingers into Tseng in tandem with the bobbing of his head, laughing in delight when the Turk moaned loudly. “You’re doing well.” He followed up the compliment by slipping his slick fingers deeper into Tseng’s ass, curling them for good measure.</p><p>“Please,” Tseng gasped. The sensation was dangerously close to pushing him over the edge, and he bridged up as Rufus slowed.</p><p>“Did you have something you wanted to say?” Rufus teased. </p><p>Tseng looked down to where Rufus knelt between his legs, tongue lapping languidly at his cock’s tip. The man's pale skin was flushed with heat and sweat, lips shining with saliva from sucking Tseng off. </p><p>He was beautiful. And best of all, he was Tseng’s.</p><p>“Master, please—make me come apart,” Tseng said with not even a trace of sarcasm. </p><p>The transformation in Rufus’ face was instantaneous, his eyes shining with an unnamed emotion that sparked more arousal in Tseng’s groin. Lowering his chest down to the bed, he rubbed his jaw along Tseng’s inner thigh. It looked like he planned to stay there for the foreseeable future.</p><p>“That’s right,” he whispered with something close to admiration. “Now you’re beginning to understand.” </p><p>Tseng made an effort to keep his eyes open so he could watch Rufus’ mouth envelop him again, the tip of his cock hitting the back of the man’s throat as he swallowed him whole. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Author Update 12.16.2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An update on what I've been up to...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="article-title center-block article-body kfds-btm-mrgn-32">
    <h1 class="kfds-lyt-row-f-start-center kfds-top-mrgn-32">
      <span>Wow, can you believe we finally made it to December? What a year, y'all. All things considered, I actually accomplished a lot! I'm hoping next year will be kinder to us though. </span>
    </h1>
  </div>
</div><div class="row">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="article-host article-body center-block">
      <p></p>
      <div class="fr-view article-body">
        <p> </p>
        <p>A few things worth noting that I wanted to share with you all: </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>- I got a job working part-time at a local magazine, which I am super pumped about! Unfortunately, it has also cut into my fanfic writing time, so expect slower updates from me from here on out. </p>
        <p>- My zine projects are just about wrapped up. Just a couple of minor things to finish for  Le Chat Noir and I will have NO zine pieces to work on for the first time in over a year. </p>
        <p>- The fourth season of Reading in Progress podcast ends this weekend! Thank you to those who have supported it. Unfortunately, I am not sure when or if there will be a season five as my real-life work has been picking back up. </p>
        <p>- I completed two Secret Santa fics recently, one for a server I'm in, and another for the FFXV Secret Santa event! One is a bit angsty, while the other is soft and fluffy. Can't wait to share them with all of you. </p>
        <p>- My only major project on my plate right now is the GladNoct Big Bang, and I'm looking to keep it that way for the foreseeable future (with the exception of one zine I applied to) because I've got big plans for 2021. Namely, collabing with more friends, working on my own personal WIPs, and opening commissions. </p>
        <p>- All in the Family (FFXV) and Terms of Engagement (this fic!) are at the top of the list for WIPs I'm hoping to finish in 2021, but I have a couple of others in the mix too.  </p>
        <p>- Finally, I will be moderating a Reverse Bang for FFXV next year (probably not participating, unless as a pinch hitter). You can follow @ffxvreversebang on Twitter for more info. </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>That's about everything! I hope everyone has a relaxing holiday season. Bring on 2021!</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for indulging in my personal indulgence. Spotify playlist for this fic <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4jlz985F3ZhQUYAREP8412?si=v-Hwsv9XTjS--LauG9Imtg">HERE</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>